verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcendentem Continuum
The Transcendentem Continuum is a collection of an infinite number of Transcendentems. Parallel to each Transcendentem is a Kalyubi Dimension and contained within each Transcendentem is an infinite number of Beyond Bubbles as well as a Guardian of the 5th Wall. Information The Transcendentem Continuum holds a unique position in the hierarchy of The Barrelplex. Lower -verses such as Monocosms and Transcendentems have omnipotent cosmic entities maintaining control and stability within them, but no such control exists within the Transcendentem Continuum. There is an interesting, and slightly unorthodox, reason for this. Outside of the Omniverse, the very basic laws of reality such as the existence of any form of space, time, science or anything else we know no longer apply, and so -verses cannot merely exist on their own with no moderation or they will fall into chaos due to a lack of natural laws to constrain them besides the laws of mathematics and logic. To compensate for this, Aspect Lords who create -verses beyond the Omniverse must also create Cosmic Entities to maintain control over those -verses, such as Creator for the Monocosm, The Supergod Council for the Beyond Bubble and The Guardian of the 5th Wall for Transcendentem. However, the higher up the chain you go, the larger the gap in power between the Aspect Lord and the Cosmic Entity becomes. An Aspect Lord capable of creating a Monocosmic -verse is infinitely more powerful than the cosmic entity it needs to create, however an Aspect Lord capable of creating a Beyond Bubble is only finitely more powerful than the cosmic entity it needs to create. Eventually, the cosmic entity required would equal the power of the Aspect Lord which created it. This is exactly what happened when Transcendentem Continuum was created. A new guardian, infinitely more powerful than the Guardian of the 5th Wall, was created to maintain stability over the Continuum. As The Higher Guardian had equal power as its creator, its creator had no real control over her even while she was being created and thus the Aspect Lord could not ensure that she was loyal to it. She cared only about maintaining stability, and the Aspect Lord's constant tampering with the Transcendentems was interfering with this. Thus, The Higher Guardian attempted to eliminate the threat of her creator. This could have happened at any lower level, except that in each previous circumstance the Aspect Lord was more powerful than its creation and could prevent their creations from even noticing their presence. This conflict resulted in the two entities destroying each-other. The death of The Higher Guardian resulted in the collapse of the Continuum as all of the alternate Transcendentems began to merge. The parts of Transcendentems that merged with others first underwent horrific changes, not unlike merged Beyond Bubbles, forming structures known as Kalyubi Dimensions in between each Trascendentem, acting as a 'buffer zone' between the parts of the many Transcendentems that did not merge with others. This resulted in the return to the separation between what was left of the Transcendentems however the Kalyubi Dimensions remained as unstable realms that could erase themselves at any moment. Entities within the Transcendentems have since used these realms, which run parallel to each Transcendentem, as places to banish unwanted entities to. The death of the Aspect Lord resulted in the creation of a colossal amount of Xaspunum in all Transcendentems. This would later be gathered into one place by an incredible search effort and formed into The Xaspunum Nexus. Movement The ability to move between Transcendentems and through the Transcendentem Continuum is impossible without Omnipotence^1,001 on The Omnipotence Hierarchy. The only known exception to this is requiring only Omnipotence^0 (also known as Nigh-Omnipotence) to send creatures from a Transcendentem to its parallel Kalyubi Dimension. Moving from the Kalyubi Dimension to Transcendentem, however, requires Omnipotence^1,001 like usual. There is another way to move between Transcendentems, specifically, through a network of Cosmological Structures known as The Xaspunum Nexus, made from the Xaspunum created when the Aspect Lord who created the Continuum was killed. It allows creatures from all -verses within the Continuum to access all other -verses, with one exception. Category:Beyond Cosmology Category:Cosmology Category:Verse